


Grief

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [61]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The light left her eyes, stolen by the deepening shadows of the chapel.  Cradled in my arms, she weighs so little, seems to have shrunk in body as her enormous spirit left her.





	Grief

**Bond**

The light left her eyes, stolen by the deepening shadows of the chapel. Cradled in my arms, she weighs so little, seems to have shrunk in body as her enormous spirit left her.

Left me.

Stability, what little I had in my life, ripped away on this cold stone floor. 

Something inside breaks. Something long held back, imprisoned inside mental walls for decades. Added to with each passing year. With each passing family, friend… foe.

Silva should not have been her end. He was nowhere near great enough to bring down my tower of strength.

A touch on my shoulder is the hammer that smashes down the barrier, sets the torrent free.

**Quartermaster**

Tanner is standing next to me as we look out over the destruction and the desolate setting. Deep breath trying to steady myself. Tanner knows me well enough to know that there is something desperately troubling. I hope he assumes that it is this entire fiasco with Silva and the havoc it has caused. God knows I’ve royally fucked this one up… at least she won’t have to… Quartermaster. Must be the Quartermaster. Quartermaster. Time later to… 

Bill’s hand on my shoulder pulls me out of my thoughts, “This way, Q.” nodding off towards what appears to be the remnants of a family chapel on the property. MI6 personnel that are already maneuvering around the property take little notice of us. 

We stop outside the entrance. The task has been assigned to me. Is this Mallory’s punishment for my Silva debacle or does he believe that I am the one to sympathize with Bond… relate to his grief. I swallow hard, attempting to settle into Quartermaster mode as I step inside the Chapel. No one else has dared to do so. The grief within these walls is tangible, consuming. And my Quartermaster armour almost fails me… but the mantra of Queen and Country keeps playing repeatedly in my head. Do her proudly….

“Bond…?” There are a few moments of silent which seems to be endless before a tired voice hoarse from strain replies… 

“Quartermaster…”


End file.
